


comfortable

by Nyxierose



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: "Admitting what we are isn't going to change anything."Or, the one where Lucy borrows Flynn’s sweaters and he has FEELINGS about it.





	comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, there's a headcanon floating around the Garcy tag on tumblr (idk who originated it) about some of this, and... I took the idea and ran with it in a slightly unexpected direction...

She looks lovely right now, hair in a messy bun and wearing one of his sweaters as a tunic over a pair of leggings, and that seems like a damn problem.

Garcia Flynn has never been a particularly territorial lover. Overprotective, yes, and Lucy has definitely brought out the worst of that particular instinct within him but at least he can justify it enough. She's accident-prone and has a certain talent for ending up in bad situations, and that combination in their line of work means he _has_ to keep an eye on her far more than someone ought to need to supervise a very competent thirtysomething-year-old woman. But there is definitely a line there, and literally pulling her out of harm's way is much easier for him than, say, the alarming frequency of having to refer to her as his wife because it makes them seem less whatever.

So, the sweater issue. Probably shouldn't _be_ an issue, but it is.

All the clichés about reasons women borrow their male partners' clothing, and of course he ends up with a sorta-girlfriend who does so completely innocently. It helps that she started that behavior months before, well…

Months before the time they kissed on a mission, because nobody would see her if his body covered hers and he didn't totally trust her to keep quiet (of all damn times) and he figured temporarily putting her in a state of shock would have the right effect. Months before they crossed that line for real, ten days later in this very room on one of the mutually bad nights, when her need to be held turned into something very different. Months before either of them admitted their feelings, and months before the rest of the team figured out there might be a reason the two of them have been much more intentional about taking up the same space.

Hell, she started doing it in the bunker, before they got moved from there to this new slightly-less-claustrophobic safehouse in… one of the Dakotas? He thinks? He's not entirely sure what state they're in but it's at least somewhere in that vicinity?

Point is, he's had a year to get over it and of course his mind picks _now_ to have kittens about something that objectively does not matter.

But it _does_ matter, he thinks. It seems damningly like claiming her in some way that is not right, like marking her as his or something equally awful. He hesitates to hold her hand when anyone else might see, he hates the things they have to do sometimes to maintain cover on missions, he's downright avoided defining the relationship…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks, bringing him back into reality at a perfect moment.

"Like what?" he counters. This cannot possibly-

"Like something's wrong but you're scared."

Okay, valid. "It's nothing."

She gets up off the chair and walks over to where he's standing by the door. "It is not _nothing_ ," she murmurs. "I know you better than that."

"It just feels odd, seeing you wear my things."

"Your sweaters are comfortable. That's _it_. Whatever you're projecting…"

He loves her. That's all he can think as he looks down at her. He loves her, and all the cute little things she does, and how much he believes her explanation - he knew already, of course, but it still feels good to hear it in her voice - and everything about her, and-

"I get it. You've been so good about seeing me as my own person, and I love that, but… this has nothing to do with our relationship and everything to do with there is at least two feet of snow on the ground out there and I am _freezing_."

"Ah, yes. I forget you don't understand being cold."

She takes one step closer and rests her head on his chest in that way she does when she's not totally sure what to say. "At least _you're_ warm."

His arms wrap around her instinctively, holding her close. He's getting more used to this, to her clinging to him and actively choosing him despite everything, and he supposes in a couple more years they'll actually be good at it. If they get that kind of time, if she isn't taken from him like every other thing he's ever held onto, if-

"What now?" she murmurs, shifting her position so she can look up at him and see the fear in his eyes. She's worried, she doesn't have to say it but she is, and-

"I don't want you to be one more thing that gets torn away from me, and yet… saying that… you are your own person, above everything, and any form of you being _mine_ scares me. It makes you less, somehow."

Lucy rolls her eyes - this is not the first time they've had this conversation, and it probably won't be the last. "I know. You see _me_. And I love that." She pushes herself up on tiptoe and kisses him for a brief heartbeat. "But admitting what we are isn't going to change anything."

He knows she's right, as she always is when emotions come up, but he's not quite able to admit it out loud. And yet-

"I know."

She falls against him again, and maybe there's a way they can both be right. He's not sure how, but he wants to find a way, wants to-

"I don't expect anything, Garcia. We'll figure it out."

They will. She's right, she always is, and he repeats that as they linger together until he almost believes it.

"Do you actually _mind_ me borrowing your stuff?" she murmurs after a little while.

There are a lot of possible answers, but…

"Not at all."


End file.
